Can't You See That We Are Busy Hating Each Other?
~Past~ Sonny Munroe was a small town girl from Wisconsin with a big dream to star on the show So Random! Chad Dylan Cooper (Goldfarb) was a city boy/teen hearthrob that starred on Mackenzie Falls. Sonny posted weird and funny videos on the internet, that's how she lived her dream. Sonny came to Hollywood. Chad met Sonny while in the cafiteria. He immediatly felt something. Not hate. Nothing, but love. Sonny on the other hand was falling over a celebrity who stole her yougurt. She didn't know what she was getting into. They were like lovesick puppies. dreams, wonders, glares, stares. It was cute, strange, and gross. Sonny and Chad tried to act normal and act like nothing happened until on day. ~Present Day~ "Chad, you know that you watch So Random AND enjoy it!!" Sonny said with a smirk on her face. She was having one of her and Chad's famous flirt fights. "I do not Random! But I do know that you are in love with me and muh falls!" Chad replied. Sonny turned bright red. She knew that she liked Chad but how did Chad find out?They knew each other for about 4 months now and they were pure enimes. Or at least they thought. "Um, I do not.." Sonny said her voice getting higher in denial. "What about you you, how you love me and So Random!" Chad was sweating, this is the most deep and nerve wracking fight they have had. He couldn't think of a come back. He was just staring at Sonny with her brown eyes and perfect hair. "Uh, I, You, Well... I mean." Chad started thinking that he sounded like a complete fool in front of the person he loved. "I know you like me Chad, just admit it, I'm irresitable." Chad imagined Sonny saying. "Oh yes you are..."said Chad still in dream mode. "What?" Sonny asked. Chad didn't hear what Sonny said even though it was one of the most importent things that Sonny will ever say to Chad... "Didn't you hear me Chad?" Sonny said. "There is a severe tornado heading here!!! Tsunami later!!!' Chad immeaditaly grabbed Sonny's hand and lead her to the supply closet with no windows, the studio is on a hill where the tsunami wouldn't hit them. No one knew that they were there, but the storm interuppted their flirt fight. They were in the supply closet by themselves, Chad was hugging Sonny who was holding on to Chad without letting go of her grasp on his shirt. "Are you okay Sonny?" Chad asked. Panicking fiercly inside, beside of his love of Sonny and the storm. Sonny just sat there in the darkness weeping in Chad's arms, nodding. "It's okay Sonny!" Chad assurred knowing that he didn't like storms himself but trying to be brave for Sonny he said, "The storms will be over soon, and you are safe from any harm." At those words, Sonny tightened her grip on Chad's shirt. "I believe you Chad, but the storm isn't the only thing that I fear." "What else is it Sonny?" Chad cooed. "Um, will you promise that you won't laugh when I tell you?" she asked. "I promise" Chad said in a serious voice wondering what Sonny was going to say. "I am afraid after this and after how mean I was before that we will never have a chance. That this will be too awkward and we won't talk anymore and I can't do that after how much I.... how much I...." She said trying to hold back tears. "Sonny, I love you." Chad blurted. "You what?" Sonny asked, her voice sounding shocked. "I have loved you since the moment we met, through all of the fights we have had, I could never resist looking at you, thats why I secretly started watching So Random....." "Really?" Sonny said. "That's exactly what I was going to say, I love you too." "Um, Sonny?" Chad asked. "Yes Chad?" "Will you be... um.. my girlfriend?" Chad asked with a hopeful tone. "Yes." Sonny said tighting her grip on Chad's shirt yet. "But..." "But?" Chad asked. "But you will be the one to tell both yours and my casts." "Fine" "Fine!" "Good! "Good!" "So we good?" "Oh we're so good." Sonny said before pressing her lips to Chad's. Category:Gallagher Stories